


A Good Thing

by giddytf2



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Dialogue Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giddytf2/pseuds/giddytf2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Heavy/Medic dialogue fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Written while listening to Michael Nyman’s [Scent of Love](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SgudwYZ47NE).

“Heavy, vhat time is it?”

“Is about half hour after five, Doktor.”

“Oh. Did I ask you already?”

“Da. But is okay. Ve have time in the vorld.”

“I am so forgetful zhese days.”

“Is fine. So am I. Now is time to relax anyvay.”

“Ja, it _is_ so nice to sit here on our porch. Look. Zhe roses are so beautiful today.”

“Like you.”

“Ach, you are a sentimental … vhat is zhat vord zhe kids use, _geezer_.”

“But Doktor, you are smiling.”

“It is just a muscle tic, not a smile. Stop grinning like zhat! _It is_!”

“If you say so, moi darogoi. You should see doktor about it. Your muscle tic alvays happen around me, every day. You have not noticed for past twenty years? Oh my, it is become _very_ serious conditi- _ow_! Doktor, you pinch hard!”

“I vas wrong. You are a sentimental _baby_.”

“Is true. Only you know I am king of babies.”

“You are supposed to _deny_ it, mein Schatz.”

“I cannot lie to you. I am also infected vith muscle tic. Has side effect of alvays saying and doing things that make _your_ muscle tic stay.”

“Zhen ve should both go see a doctor about it.”

“But do you vant to _cure_ it?”

“Sometimes, too much of a good zhing is not good.”

“And sometimes, there can never be enough of good thing.”

“Heavy?”

“Hm?”

“Vhat time is it?”

“Vill be dinner time soon. I make shchi and pirozhki tonight.”

“Are zhe buns stuffed vith salmon und fried?”

“Of course. Just how you like it.”

“Oh. Heavy?”

“Hmm?”

“Have I told you lately how much I love you?”

“Da. But is okay. There is never enough times for you to tell me.”

“I do, you know.”

“I know. I love you, also.”

“Such a sentimental baby.”

“It take one to know one.”

“Heavy, look. Zhe roses, zhey are so beautiful today.”

“Da, just like you, moya lyubov. Just like you.”

 

 

**Fin**


End file.
